Mouthful
''Mouthful ''is the debut album by American hip-hop artist CupcakKe , released on November 24, 2017. It was preceded by the release of the Cum Cake E.P. and Red Velvet mixtape and was released officially through Pink Friday Entertainment and distributed through the Universal Music Group. CupcakKe executive produced the record along with Nicki Minaj, Parker Ighile and Pop & Oak. The album is a hip hop album, including influences from pop rap, trap and dancehall. Upon its release, Mouthful ''was met with general acclaim from music critics, who praised CupcakKe's ability to experiment with different sounds and tackle important issues, such as body image, poverty and LGBTQ+ acceptance. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200 and became only the second debut album by a female rapper to debut at #1 after The Misconduct of Lauryn Hill in 1999, meaning it was the first debut album by a female rapper to debut at #1 in 18 years. Not long after the album's release, it was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The album debuted at number two in the United Kingdom and Australia and was blocked from the top spot by Melodrama by Lorde in both countries. ''Mouthful ''was nominated for Best Rap Album at the 60th Grammy Awards and won the award for Twitter's Favorite Rap Album of the Year at the 2018 Twitter Music Awards. ''Mouthful ''aired four singles: "LGBT", "Budget", "33rd" and "Author" and was promoted through the Now or Never Tour, which CupcakKe co-headlined along with R&B singers SZA and Cassie. Background In December 2016, Nicki Minaj officially transformed the label she was under, Chicken Records, into her own label, entitled Pink Friday Entertainment. Her first endeavour as a label executive was to sign a new female rapper and Minaj chose CupcakKe to join the roster. Not long afterwards, CupcakKe's first release under a major label, Cum Cake, was released in January 2017, including many songs CupcakKe wrote and recorded but never officially released as an independent artist. Not long after, CupcakKe released her first mixtape, Red Velvet, featuring the hit single Deepthroat and, by September 2017, CupcakKe was finally ready to start promoting an actual album, after working all year with big producers Pop & Oak on this album's sound. Singles "LGBT" was released as the lead single from Mouthful on September 22, 2017. The song became a huge success for CupcakKe, peaking at #3 on the Billboard Hot 100 and being certified 6x platinum by the RIAA. The single was also nominated for a Teen Choice Award, two Soul Train Music Awards, four Twitter Music Awards and was performed at the 2016 MTV Europe Music Awards and 60th Annual Grammy Awards. "Budget" was released as the second single from the album on November 10, 2017, and became the highest peaking single of CupcakKe's career at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song was also certified platinum by the RIAA and was nominated for two Grammy Awards and a B.E.T. Award. The track was also performed at the 2016 Soul Train Awards and the 60th Annual Grammy Awards. "33rd" was released as the third single from the album on March 16, 2018. The single peaked at #10 on the Billboard Hot 100 and is currently certified double platinum by the RIAA. "Author" featuring 21 Savage was released as the fourth and final single from the album. The single peaked at #10 on the Billboard Hot 100 and was recently certified platinum by the RIAA. Every official single from Mouthful was certified at least platinum by the RIAA and peaked within the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100. "Barcodes" and "Biggie Smalls" were released as promotional singles prior to the album's release. The former had a music video and the latter was promoted with a lyric video. CupcakKe's debut single, "Deepthroat", was also featured on the deluxe edition of the album. Critical reception ''Mouthful ''received generally positive reviews from critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 70. Allmusic.com gave a positive review of the album, describing the album as "hilarious and thought provoking". They listed lead singles LGBT and Budget, as well as Spiderman Dick and Birthmark, as the best tracks. Allmusic.com also praised CupcakKe as a "brilliant writer" and claimed that the album was not over-produced. In a more mixed review, Pitchfork praised the album for its variety in terms of lyrical content, although deeming tracks further into the album such as 'Keep Hoes Alive' and 'Author' as unnecessary. Accolades Tracklist 'Standard edition: '''Deluxe edition: Target Exclusive Deluxe Edition: Charts and certifications Chart performance Certifications Release history Category:Albums Category:CupcakKe